Savin' me
by Ddqeen
Summary: My first song-fic! so be nice :D. just an almost normal night for one of the turtles. Song - Savin' me by Nickelback..  rated T just to be safe.


My first song-fic ever! :D Hope you'll enjoy it

Song : Nickelback – Savin' me

XXXDVPXXX

He ran over the rooftops as the rain felt down on his skin. It has been a awful day with arguments and fights. He stopped and looked up into the dark night there was filled with dark clouds. He felt the rain fell around his blue, but blood-shot, eyes. The blue eyes closed as he remembered what had happened early that day.

_Prison' gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm falling_

_Oh, I reach for you_

Two of his brothers have been in a fight together and when he tried to pull them both away from each other, they began to fight him. All the word they had called him, all the thing they had said, was all only something the devil would only speak in his ears, and they had all hurt him more than ever.

He sank down to his knees and began to cry. He wasn't a child anymore but even these words could hurt him so much. He had always wanted to change but he couldn't do it, course everytime he tried they always thought he was sick or something. He could never be himself.

It had all started when he was little when all his brothers were sick at one time. The time had been dark and sad, so he decided to give them some light with telling them jokes and playing pranks on them. After that month he became official the joker in the 'house'. But he couldn't take it anymore, all his pain and sadness needed to be closed inside him at once.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars_ _can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

He was locked up inside of himself, and the real him wasn't known in this world. He realized that he needed help from someone. Or something...

_Come please I'm calling_

He jumped over a few rooftops again and found a little park with a little lake with ducks.

_And oh I scream for you_

He sat down at a stone near the end of the lake and looked at his reflection on the water. But all he saw was shadowed, so he screamed on the tops of his lungs, making the ducks fly.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

His tears ran down at his cheeks as he thought of all the bad things there had happened to him and to his family because of him.

_I'm fallin'_

A rap was heard infront of him and he saw a little lone duckling on the lake. It's mother had even fled without it, or maybe it just couldn't fly like his others brothers and sister. I made him think of himself.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

"Hey little duckling, why ain't you with your family?" He asked walking out in the water. But the duckling fled backed away from him, and he knew it was scared of him.

"Don't worry little duckling, I would never do anything against you.." He smiled at it. But it backed away again and after a few seconds it fled away behind a bush.

He was shocked, not even a little ducky would like to listing to him. So he jumped away again.

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

He jumped over to a rooftop where you could hear some teenagers talk. It was always so fun to listing to humans since they had all the things they could wish for, and sometimes it was better than seeing a tv-show. He notice a boy and a girl there were discussed. He thought it was about love.

_And say it for me, say it to me_

The girl shouted suddenly that she hated him.

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

The boy hit the girl in the face and then walked away. The fight was over.

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

The turtle jumped away again and was ready to go home, but he was stopped when he saw some Foot-ninjas stealing something from a shop. He decided to see after what they were doing. But he was soon discovered when a cat ran over to him and gave them his position. They ran over to attack, but he blocked them all, or so it was until one of then made a deep cut in his knee making him fall to the ground. The darkness came slowly to him but he tried to fight it back. He knew it must have hit a nerve or something important.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

He knew he must get away. He stood up but was soon kicked back onto his shell. He turned around and began to ran as fast as he could, with the Foots in his heels. He jumped down in a alley but the Foots found him and one of them kicked him into a wall.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

The darkness surrounded him in a split second, but as soon he woke up he saw he had been captured by the Foot and was now sitting in the back of a van. His hands were bounded on his shell which hurt his muscles, and his legs was also bounded but it didn't hurt. He reached for his shell-phone and was lucky to get it in a matter of seconds. He called a number he believed was his brothers but something wasn't right. His brothers didn't answer and when the van suddenly gave a bump he lost his shell-phone.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

He rolled over to the shell-phone but found it broken. This was just his lucky day. He sighned and rolled over to the door in the side of it, and began to bang his left shoulder against it wishing it would open. After minutes of banging his shoulder into it it began to move. He took one finally bang and a crack was heard and more followed when he felt out. He rolled around again and again and he couldn't stop. But soon he stopped anyway. He looked around and found himself laying on the edge of a huge bridge. He turned his head to see the Foot came back to get him again, and he knew his only change to get away was roll over the edge. And so he did.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

He felt the water surrounded his body and he felt more bones broke, this time his rips. He tried to hold his breath as the pain went through his body but it was almost impossible. He felt the blood in his mount and struggled to keep it down. He opened his eyes as he began to swim to the cloak. The blood fled slowly out of his mount, but it was a good thing that he was a turtle or maybe then he wouldn't make it. He swam as fast as he could. But as he came to the opening the the cloak, it was locked so he couldn't open it. He felt the darkness surrounded him and his mind became light so he couldn't think straight.

_Say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

He needed air. But he was to tired to swim up and get some, and so his body sank down into the darkness. He realized that he couldn't let himself die just that easy, because than his brothers and father would never forget him for not fighting. But he couldn't do anything since he couldn't even feel his finger or toes anymore. And just as it all seemed to be lost he remembered a thing Master Splinter had taught us in years. He knew he wasn't the best to meditate, but right now it was the only thing he could do.

_And all I need is you_

_come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

As he sank deeper down into the dark water, his mind focused on sending a warning to his brother of that he was in deep danger. Even thought it hurts him even more, and he was already almost cold from the bloodlost. **Leo... Don... Raph... Splin... Splinter... p-please help m-me... **He prayed for his brothers to come soon, but as he sank deeper down, both the water and his vision darkened. And soon it was all dark.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

Hands just came out of nothing and took his up from the water. Voices almost yelled his name and it hurt his ears.

"Mikey! Wake up!"

"Mikey, don't ya dare do dis'!"

"Come on little brother, wake up! I beg you!"

"Michelangelo, wake up my son!"

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Come on Mikey we can't live without you, please we would die.. Please, wake up... You can't die.. If you die, than we can't live.."

_Say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

He opened his eyes, slowly not to hurt them, and a little groan came also. He could see four blured figures standing over him, three of them was green and one was gray and brown. It had to be his brothers and his father. A little tired smile came onto his lips and hi felt the hugs came. It was a good feeling he had, he felt warm and safe, still a little wet, but that didn't matter anymore.

He closed his eyes and drifted of to a peaceful dream, as his family carried him home.

XXXDVPXXX

Wow.. my first song-fic o.o...

I think it came out pretty well :P

R&R thanks! 3


End file.
